Kommunikationsproblem
by Daaro Moltor
Summary: Harry lägger ut en kontaktannons under falskt namn i The Daily Prophet för att hitta en anständig pojkvän. Och om inte det, så kanske en ny vän. Och det verkar som han är på väg att lyckas, när hans nya brevvän plötsligt räknar ut hans identitet...


_(A/N: Jag vill ha engelskt uttal på hans förnamn… ;) ) _

Jag heter: _Jacob Evans  
_Jag är en: _Man  
_Som söker en: _Man  
_Mellan: _20 och 30 år  
_Jag är: _22 år  
_Jag tycker om: _Quidditch  
_Kroppsform:_ Smal, ganska lång  
_Yrke: _För tillfället arbetslös  
_Bra att veta: _Jag kommer inte att möta någon personligen innan jag är "säker"._

Harry skakade på huvudet åt utformningen på _The Daily Prophets _utformning av kontaktannonser.

Enda anledningen till att antalet som passade in på hans ansökan minskat till hälften var att han uteslutit alla kvinnor.

Ja, och naturligtvis alla män som inte var gay. Vilket i princip kändes som alla för tillfället.

Att hitta en kille att dejta när man var _Den Utvalde _hade visat sig vara svårare än att döda Voldemort. Visst hade han räknat med att det var svårt, men inte alls på det sättet som det visat sig vara.

Hela tiden var det en hög med jobbiga tjejer runt honom, och hela världen utgick från att han var straight.

Visst lät det väl som utmärkta förutsättningar för att hitta en kille?

Han hade dessutom ingen lust att basonera ut till hela världen att han var homosexuell heller.

Så det här hade blivit hans sista utväg. En kontaktannons.

Under falskt namn naturligtvis. Men han hade försökt göra det så sant som möjligt, med sin mammas flicknamn och allt. Han hade ansett det tillräckligt ofarligt eftersom inte så många kände till det.

Han suckade tungt, rullade ihop den lilla blanketten och fäste den vid Hedwigs ben tillsammans med en silversikel för kostnaden.

"Flyg försiktigt, Hedwig…" mumlade han till henne innan han lät henne flyga ut genom fönstret.

Tanken att han kanske inte borde ha ljugit om sitt yrke korsade hans tankar. Men att säga att man var sökare åt _London Lions _var liksom lite avslöjande. Hade han varit Auror hade det varit lite lättare att berätta – de var ju privata genom sitt jobb – men han var så trött på att jaga "ondingar" hela tiden. Dessutom kunde man ju inte välja yrke efter vad som passade sig i en kontaktannons heller!

Hedwig försvann från horisonten och han reste sig upp från köksbordet.

Nu var det bara att vänta.

(_A/N: nu kmr det bara brev, så ni vet. Harry fick naturligtvis massor av svar, *Blink-blink*, men jag orkar inte skriva allihop, så jag tar bara med det han svarade på… )_

_Mr Evans_

_Jag måste säga att din annons var den lamaste jag sett på evigheter. (Ja, jag tar mig faktiskt tid att läsa igenom dem.)  
__Jag förstår inte ens varför jag bryr mig om att svara, det var bara något så fullkomligt patetiskt över sin så kallade "kontaktannons" att jag vill veta om du är så i verkligheten också. Är du säker på att du ens _försöker _hitta någon? I själva verket kanske du vill skrämma iväg dem…?  
__Så du är arbetslös? Då har du säkert inga pengar.  
__Gabriel James  
__Ps. Självklart är det inte mitt riktiga namn. Ds.  
__Pps. Ingen dejt för än du är "säker" alltså… är du så ful? Ds._

_XxX_

_Mr "James"  
__Ditt svar var ju inte direkt det…_ bästa _jag sett hittills heller. Ett helt svar med bara förolämpningar? Det tror jag inte jag har sett sen skolan.  
__Och inte för att det spelar någon större roll, men jag har faktiskt alldeles tillräckligt med pengar. Förmodligen alldeles för mycket.  
__Och jag är inte ful! Vart fick du det ifrån? Du vet, det kan finnas andra anledningar till varför man inte vill träffa folk.  
__Men nu ska jag inte vara lika odräglig och hemsk som du. Du måste ju ha svarat av någon _vettig_ anledning också, eller hur?  
__Så vad gör du om dagarna? Hur ser du ut? Hur gammal är du? Är du överhuvudtaget homosexuell, eller vill du bara driva med mig?  
__Skriv gärna ned fler detaljer om dig själv, även om jag inte frågade om dem._

_Jacob Evans_

_Ps. brukar du roa dig med att svara på kontaktannonserna, det låter som någon borde skaffa sig ett liv… Ds. _

_XxX_

_Evans_

_Jag är tjugotvå år. Jag driver mitt familjeföretag med framgång. Jag är lång och blond. Ja, jag är homosexuell.  
__Jag brukar _aldrig _svara på kontaktannonser.  
__Och jag ska aldrig mer svara på dina brev._

_Gabriel James._

_XxX_

"_James"_

_Så… trevligt. Vilket personligt brev.  
__Personligen tror jag att du visst kommer svara. Jag tror till och med att du är intresserad. Varför annars skulle du överhuvudtaget bry dig om att skriva om dig själv?  
__Jag vill ha ett nytt svar. Ett _riktigt _svar._

_Jacob._

_Ps. Det kan vara bra för dig att veta att jag inte svarat på något annat brev jag fått. Så du vet att jag är seriös med dig. Ds._

_XxX_

_Jacob. _

_Plötsligt så tvivlar jag på att det är ditt riktiga namn. Men låt gå, Mr Jacob, du ska få dina svar.  
__Jag jobbar med aktier. Det är inte särskilt kul, men det ger pengar. Mycket pengar.  
__Förutom mitt jobb så gillar jag att läsa och spela en del quidditch – främst som sökare. Jag är tjugotvå och har gått på Hogwarts. Jag tänker inte säga i vilket elevhem, för har du gått där så kan du räkna ut vem jag är. Och det vill vi ju inte ska hända, eller hur?  
__Båda mina föräldrar dog för Voldemort innan Potter hann avsluta honom. Jag bor kvar i huset där jag växte upp i eftersom jag trivs här. Dessutom kan jag fortfarande inte hitta överallt än – det är ganska svårt att sälja ett hus som man inte kan visa folk runt i utan att gå vilse. Inte för att jag någonsin skulle vilja sälja det – det har tillhört min familj i sekel.  
__Jag har vetat att jag var gay sen jag var fjorton då… jag tror jag lämnar detaljerna osagda. När jag berättade för mina föräldrar så ville de göra mig arvlös. De hann inte.  
__Inte för att de skulle ha lyckats ändå – jag är enda barnet. Det finns ingen annan som skulle kunna få allt.  
__Jag förväntar mig att du återgäldar gesten av öppenhjärtighet._

_Gabriel_

_XxX_

_Gabriel._

_Jag noterade att du valde att inte kommentera mitt antagande angående ditt intresse. Jag ser det som ett medhållande.  
__Men du ska få din gest återgäldad, oroa dig inte. Jag ska förklara allt jag kan. Tyvärr är det skrämmande lite.  
__Mina föräldrar dog också under Voldemorts tid. Långt innan Potter avslutade honom. Angående Voldemort överhuvudtaget, jag har alltid hejat på Potter. Något får mig att tro att du kanske inte gjort det samma.  
__Svara inte på min gissning, det spelar ingen roll längre. Sitter du inte redan i Azkaban så kan det inte vara så farligt. Jag tänker inte ens klandra dig om du tagit liv – det är inte många på någon sida som inte gjort det.  
__Angående mitt yrke så är det för offentligt för att jag ska kunna avslöja det – det är anledningen till att jag skrev att jag var arbetslös. Du kan veta vem jag är.  
__Jag är, som jag skrev, smal och ganska lång. I övrigt har jag svart hår, det är i princip allt jag kan säga ytterligare angående mitt utseende – återigen, du kan känna igen mig. Jag vill inte riskera det.  
__Jag vill inte att du ska tro att jag gör det här gömmer mig för dig för att retas – jag vill bara inte att du ska veta vem jag är än.  
__Men jag ska ändå försöka vara så ärlig jag kan.  
__Nej, jag heter inte Jacob Evans, även fast jag försökt hålla mig så sanningsenlig som möjligt.  
__Jag hoppas att mitt något längre brev ska kunna avslöja saker om mig som jag inte kan sätta i ord, och att det på det sättet kan vara tillräckligt tillfredsställande._

_Jacob._

_XxX_

_Jacob. _

_Snacka om att gå som katten kring het gröt. Men som du önskar, min mystiske brevvän, jag ska försöka ställa frågor som du kan svara på utan att avslöja vem du är.  
__Har du många vänner? Står ni varandra nära?  
__Vet du vad, stryk de frågorna. Jag bryr mig inte om vad svaret är, om du inte ligger med dem naturligtvis.  
_Det _är jag intresserad av. Vem du ligger med. Jag är inte mycket för otrohet. Om det inte är jag som är den otrogne naturligtvis._

_Gabriel_

_XxX_

_(Jag väljer att ignorera din sista kommentar) _

_Skratta så mycket du vill, min gode vän, men jag ligger inte med någon. Har aldrig gjort. Jag är oskuld.  
__Det har helt enkelt aldrig funnits någon som varit tillräckligt nära. Och kom inte och säg att sex inte betyder att man måste tycka om varandra.  
__Som du förmodligen redan förstått är jag en offentlig person. Offentligheten vet inte att jag är homosexuell. Jag kan inte riskera att bli sedd med en man än. Inte innan jag hittat någon jag vill ha. Missförstå mig inte, de nära mig vet att jag spelar för andra laget och jag skäms inte över det. Jag har bara inte råd att gå från kille till kille när hela världen följer mina steg._

_XxX_

_Du låter som en man som överskattat sin egen berömdhet. Du kanske bara är någon skrivbordsråtta på ministeriet som tror att han är något.  
__Men jag ska inte döma dig. Uppenbarligen så vet jag inte vem du är.  
__Ha! Ska jag tro på att du är en tjugotvåårig oskuld! Då _är _du ful._

_XxX_

_Tro vad du vill, jag ljuger inte för dig. Jag bara underhåller bitar av sanningen.  
__Jag önskar att jag överskattat min berömdhet, även om jag är rädd att jag inte gjort det. Jag har aldrig tyckt om kändisskapet särskilt mycket, men jag har vant mig._

_XxX_

_Du låter som en riktig martyr, tråkmåns. Vad är det du har gjort egentligen? Räddat världen? Allvarligt talat, Jacob, så skulle jag vilja veta vad du har gjort. Jag är inte mycket för skvaller och jag föredrar böcker framför tidningar, så har du inte gjort något väldigt imponerande och egenartat så tror jag inte att jag kan räkna ut vem du är om du bara berättar det._

_XxX_

_Jag vågar inte lita på att du är _så _avskärmad från världen, Gabriel, då skulle jag vara orolig för dig.  
__Så du föredrar böcker framför tidningar, alltså… Hur kommer det sig då att du brukar läsa kontaktannonserna?_

_XxX_

_Jag börjar allvarligt misstänka att du lider av storhetsvansinne, min vän. Men jag ska låta det passera. För den här gången. Jag vill veta mer om dig dock, berätta något.  
__Har du någon gång läst insändarna i The Daily Prophet? Man kan nästan inte tro vad folk är dumma. Därför ör det just bara det jag läser i tidningar – det som läsarna har skrivit._

_XxX_

_Du är en underlig man, Gabriel. Men jag ska försöka att komma på något att berätta för dig. Om du vill specificera dig lite… och berätta något om dig själv._

_XxX_

_Har det inte hänt något speciellt i ditt liv det senaste? Bara något, vad som helst, något som kan hända vem som helst. Jag frågade färst – när du berättat så kan jag berätta något om mig. _

_XxX_

_Jag träffade faktiskt Ron Weasley och Hermione Granger här om dagen. Du vet de från kriget? De var riktigt trevliga. Tydligen funderade de på att gifta sig._

_XxX_

_Jag skulle frågat om du var en reporter – det skulle förklara varför du var på mig om att läsa tidningen här om dagen – men med tanke på din förfärliga kontaktannons och fruktansvärda handstil så tror jag att det vore överflödigt.  
__Tyvärr imponerar inte ett möte med Weasley och Granger på mig, jag har mött dem själv, och de gjorde inget överväldigande intryck på mig.  
__Du får berätta något annat._

_XxX_

_Okej då, Mr Surpuppa… Tyvärr är mitt liv fullkomligt händelselöst nu, om man jämför med mina tonår. Jag var på London Lions' match här om dagen. Det är det intressantaste som hänt mig på ett tag. Nu får du faktiskt berätta något om dig själv, Mr Mystery-Man._

Det tog fyra veckor innan Harry fick nästa brev.

_Harry Potter, är det du?_

_XxX_

_Jag vet ärligt talat inte vad jag ska svara dig, Gabriel._

_XxX_

_Sanningen vore att föredra, Potter. Jag ska inte avslöja dig för någon. _

_XxX_

_Jag kan väl medge att det är jag, eftersom du redan verkar så säker. Nu när du vet vem jag är skulle du kanske kunna avslöja vem du är. Jag vet uppenbarligen vem du är, eftersom du själv sa att du gick på Hogwarts i min årskurs. _

_XxX_

_Inte än, Potter. Du får komma på det själv, jag ska fortsätta att svara på dina brev tills du kommer på det, sen är resten upp till dig.  
__Men nu när jag vet vem du är… varför inte berätta lite mer om dig själv…? Jag känner dig inte allt för väl, måste jag medge… Till och börja med så skulle jag vilja veta när (och hur) du insåg att du var gay. Jag anser mig själv vara bra på att se sånt men på dig hade sig aldrig kunnat gissa (nog för att vi inte var så närstående, men ändå).  
__Och oroa dig inte, mitt löfte angående att inte avslöja dig täcker den här punkten också._

_XxX_

_Jag hoppas det. För ditt eget bästa. Ministeriet är fortfarande skyldig mig några tjänster sen kriget. Dessutom har jag fler hålhakar på dem än vad de vill veta.  
__Jag måste säga att jag är imponerad över hur fort du insåg att det var jag… Jag har läst mina brev om och om igen, och jag ser fortfarande inte ett felsteg som kan vara så fatalt så listade ut min identitet. Du känner mig nog bättre än vad du tror.  
__Men för att svara på din fråga… Det var under mitt sjätte år, efter en quidditchträning. Jag kom in i omklädningsrummet när alla gått eftersom jag hade stannat kvar och tränat lite längre. Men när jag klätt av mig och gått in i duscharna så upptäckte jag att jag inte alls var ensam. _Han _trodde definitivt att han var ensam, däremot!  
__Han upptäckte mig aldrig tack och lov. Jag antar att det var när jag bestämde mig och det liksom blev… definitivt, men man har väl alltid liksom… vetat det, på något vis.  
__Jag har ju, som du vet, inga föräldrar att komma ut till._

_XxX_

_Jag antar att ditt hot i början av ditt brev betyder att om jag förråder ditt förtroende på något sätt så kommer du och letar reda på mig.  
__Jag uppskattar verkligen hur högt du värderar mitt ord, Potter. (Jag hoppas att min drypande sarkasm inte undgår dig.)  
__Jag väljer dock för tillfället att bortse från din brist på tillit och ställer istället en ny fråga… I ett tidigare brev sa du att du var oskuld… känner du för att kommentera det uttalandet vidare nu när jag vet vem du är…?_

_XxX_

_Jag ber om ursäkt, "Gabriel". Jag borde inte ha anklagat dig. Att jag inte vet vem du är betyder inte att du är en dålig människa. Jag kan bara försvara mig med att jag har en tendens att bli en aning offensiv när det gäller mitt privatliv.  
__Nej, jag känner inte för att kommentera det mer… Ärligt talat så vet jag inte vad jag ska säga mer än det jag redan sagt. Jag har aldrig haft en pojkvän, och min enda flickvän (Cho Chang) var kortvarig.  
__Men när vi ändå talar om tidigare brev, jag hoppas att du inser att jag inte är uppblåst och har 'överskattat min egen betydelse' som du anklagade mig för. Jag tycker inte om att vara välkänd och omtalad alls. Men eftersom du verkar veta vem jag är så antar jag att du redan visste det…_

_XxX_

_Det roliga med dig, Potter, är att du är precis som jag alltid trott vad det gäller din mesighet (eller vänlighet som andra kanske skulle kalla det) men inte alls like det man förväntar dig på andra punkter.  
__Du lyckades faktiskt få mig att känna mig (ytterst kortvarigt) skamsen, förresten, när du nämnde att du inte uppskattar att vara känd. Jag är rädd att jag måste medge att jag alltid antagit att du älskade att stå i rampljuset och tog vare möjlighet till att göra just det. Jag antar att så inte är fallet. Men om vi säger så, så var jag en av de med "Ner med Potter"-knappar under turneringen i magisk trekamp. De var fasansfullt roliga, tycker du inte?  
__Jag skriver till dig från jobbet idag, Potter, något jag aldrig gjort förr. Mina undersåtar (eller anställda om du föredrar det) ser konstigt på mig. Vad jag säger är att du har fångat mitt intresse. Något jag måste medge inte skett på länge._

_Jag hoppas du klarar av att behålla det._

_XxX_

_Det glädjer mig att jag inte tråkar ut dig. Du ska veta att jag finner dig ytterst fascinerande, i gengälld. Du verkar onekligen som en mycket speciell person. (Undersåtar! Hmph!)  
__Men snälla du, sluta kalla mig "Potter", det känns högst opersonligt, även om…_

Plötsligt förändrades handstilen i brevet, blev hastig och stora bläckplumpar prydde pergamentet. När han lästa den sista raden förstod han varför.

_Jag, till skillnad från dig Draco Malfoy, läser _hela_ tidningen. Du var på förstasidan i ekonomidelen._

**x**

Draco sjönk utmattad ner i sin fåtölj i vardagsrummet närmast ytterdörren. Någon gång skulle han be någon husalf att rita en karta åt honom, så han kunde utforska sitt eget hus.

Men det skulle bli någon gång när han inte var så fullkomligt utmattad. Det hade visat sig att ha något konstant gnagandes på sitt samvete var uttröttande. _Mycket _uttröttande.

Han ansåg dock, till och med personligen, att han fick skylla sig själv. Han hade fortsätt brevväxla med Harry Potter, trotts att var mycket medveten om att det var just _Harry Potter_, och mycket medveten om att han själv var Draco Malfoy.

Att sola sig i strålglansen av Potters intresse hade – till skillnad från att grillas i infernot av hans hat – visat sig vara högst angenämt. Som bieffekt kändes det dock som om den blottat och lyst upp varje litet fel han någonsin gjort.

Han suckade tungt och riktade staven mot fönstret, som flög upp med en smäll. En inte alls särskilt stilla bris blåste in och trasslade till hans hår. Papper som låg på hans skribord – placerat framför fönstret – föll också offer för vinden och spreds likt höstlöv i rummet. Bland dessa – nu kringblåsande – pergament fanns den ansenliga hög med brev Potter skickat sedan Gryffindoraren insett att han var just den han var. Han hade inte läst något av dem.

Precis när han var som djupast i sin självömkan så flög plötsligt en enorm uggla in genom det nyöppnade fönstret och släppte ett brev i hans knä. Innan han så mycket som reagera så var ugglan ute igen.

Brevet visade sig inte vara mer än en liten, kvadratisk, pergamentbit, fullständigt utan försegling. De fyra orden skriva där mötte honom så fort han vände blicken mot den nyanlända leveransen.

_Jag är på väg. _

Han kände igen handstilen utan problem.

Potter.

Han flög upp och mer eller mindre kastade sig fram till närmaste fönster som _inte _var blockerat av ett skrivbord.

Potter var inte på väg. Han var _framme. _

Många paranoida trollkarlsfamiljer som valde att lägga onödigt många försvarsförtrollningar över sina hem la dessa så långt ifrån själva hemmet som möjligt.

Den _vägg_ av magiskt skydd Malfoys hade över sin egendom fick de över Hogwarts att likna en gardin, som man lätt kunde dra undan. Men Malfoys var inte paranoida – de var realistiska. Och efter ändlösa angrepp hade de lärt sig att en försvarsmur långt borta var högst opraktiskt. En nära mur, däremot, var värkligt praktiskt. Då märkte man angreppet tidigare och kunde lätt skjuta förbannelser på sina fiender.

Draco, som sina förfäder, kunde lätt se _sin _angripare. Singular.

Även om Potter verkade göra ett bra mycket bättre jobb än en hel armé.

I en explosion av lila ljus så föll den innersta skyddsförbannelsen. Med blandade känslor såg han hur Potter drog en djup suck, öppnade dörren, och steg in.

"Malfoy!" Hördes Potters dämpade rop nerifrån.

"Potter." Svarade han, inte så högt att det var ett rop, men han var säker på att Potter hört. Inte minst för att han hörde springande steg uppför halltrappan. Bara ett ögonblick senare slogs dörren upp på vid gavel.

Potter stod, som förväntat, i ingången, lätt flämtandes och med håret på ända.

"Draco." hälsade Potter kort och mötte hans blick. "Jag är ledsen för din skyddsmur, jag lovar att jag ska sätta upp den igen sen." Potter lät inte det minsta ledsen.

"Du anser dig förmer än att helt enkelt knacka, förstår jag, Potter", replikerade han torrt.

Potter svarade inte utan såg sin om i rummet. Gryffindorarens smaragdgröna ögon vidgades när han såg de omkringströdda, oöppnade breven på golvet.

Ett styng av dåligt samvete genomfor honom när han såg Gryffindorarens sårade uttryck. Det försvann så fort Potter såg upp på honom.

"Varför har du inte läst mina brev?" frågade Potter med en underton av ilska i rösten.

"För att jag inte ville se vad det stod i dem", svarade han. Det hade varit hans intention att få det att låta snäsigt, istället sipprade lite av hans… osäkerhet igenom.

Han fick inget svar från Potter, istället började den svarthårige mannen att långsamt vandra runt i rummet och samla ihop breven. Han betraktade honom mållöst, förvirrad av reaktionen. Och, Merlin förbjud, en aning nyfiken på vad som faktiskt stod.

När det sista brevet var upplockat började Potter öppna och kort läsa igenom dem.

"Här", sa Potter tillslut, och räckte fram ett brev.

Han tog tyst emot det och mötte Potters blick för någon sekund, innan han sänkte den för att läsa vad som stod.

_Malfoy_

_Jag har väntat, men det ser inte ut som om jag kommer få något svar på mitt förra brev. Jag förstår att det betyder att jag gissade rätt vad det gällde din identitet. Jag vill att du ska veta at jag inte på något sätt har förlorat intresset. Jag har läst igenom dina tidigare brev, och du är inte densamma som på Hogwarts. _

_Malfoy, vad jag säger är att jag vill hålla kontakten med dig. _

_Jag hoppas att du känner det samma. _

Han tittade förvånat upp och tänkte precis öppna munnen för att säga något, men Potter höll upp handen och tystade honom.

Han bytte plats på ytterligare några brev i högen, och räckte sen fram den till honom.

_Han sorterade dem, _insåg han förvånat, och tog emot dem.

"Läs", sa Potter, och satte sig i hans soffa.

Han kände inte för att protestera.

_Malfoy svarar du inte snart så ska du veta att hippogriffen som bet dig under vårt tredje år är vid liv, och han och jag kommer mycket bra överens. Jag tror säkert att jag skulle kunna övertala honom att…_

x

_Malfoy, om inte Hippogriffer funkar så kanske mutor gör det. Svarar du så lovar jag att skicka biljetter så du kan gå på varenda quidditchmatch för resten av säsongen. Och nästa. Men jag ber dig, svara. Om… _

_x_

… _Malfoy, snälla, varför vill du inte skriva till mig, var…_

x

… _Vad har jag gjort för att förtjäna den här tystnaden! Jag förstår inte, ena stunden var allt frid och fröjd, men i nästa så… _

x

_Draco, snälla, allt jag vill är att få prata med dig. Snälla, jag ber dig, jag…_

x

_Draco, får jag inte svar den här gången så kommer jag personligen att komma och förhäxa dig till nästa århundrade… _

x

_Draco, snälla, du måste svara, jag blir galen av allt det här väntandet. Om så bara för att ge mig ett nej, kan du inte skriva tillbaka och… _

x

_Draco Lucius Malfoy, minns du tjänsten som jag berättade att ministeriet var skyldig mig? Jag kommer snart utnyttja den om inte… _

Han ögnade igenom brev efter brev av kreativa förolämpningar och hotelser, blandade med böner om förlåtelse och svar.

Och Harry fortsatte att upprepa hans namn. Hela tiden. Han visste vem han var – och ännu viktigare; han visste vem han varit – men ändå så ville han hålla kontakten.

Om han bara hade läst…!

"Här." Sa Potter och väckte honom ur hans trans, "Det här är det sista",

Han tog emot det och började omedelbart läsa.

_Förlåt, Draco, jag menar inte att låta så elak, men att inte få något svar av dig driver mig till vansinne. Tränaren klagar på mig. Jag kommer få vara reservspelare nästa match; kvartsfinalen. Inte för att vi har någon annan sökare i laget, men han säger att vilken liten mugglar-skolflicka som helst spelar bättre än mig just nu. Det ligger förmodligen något i det.  
__Jag har aldrig haft något problem med att flyga. Du vet det bättre än någon annan; på ett vis var det du som lärde mig flyga. Jag har flugit mer med dig än med någon annan. Men nu… det är som om jag är för tung för att lyfta… det är svårt att förklara.  
__Ron och Hermione frågar också vad det är som hänt. Jag har inte sagt något än. Hade de inte haft så mycket att göra med bröllopet och så, så hade de förmodligen tjatat mer. Jag får inte vara med och förbereda – de vill ha det privat. Där jag är med så är inget privat.  
__Kanske är det därför du inte svarar, men jag tvivlar på det. Du syns, du med.  
__Draco, jag vet att jag sagt det ändlösa gånger förut, men svarar du inte på det här brevet inom en vecka så kommer jag komma för att prata med dig.  
__Bara så du vet._

_Harry. _

"Du kom", var allt han fick ur sig.

Potter ställde sig upp och gick fram till honom. Precis som under större delen av deras skoltid så var han längre än Gryffindoraren, men inte med mycket. Vad än Potters tränare sa, så syntes det att han tränat. Det var inte så att Potter var biffig på något sätt, det var mer att den gänglighet som envist hållit ett litet tag om den andre mannens uppenbarelse var borta.

"Jag hade mer tålamod än jag trodde. Det där", sa Potter och nickade mot bunten i hans hand, "Är tjugonio brev som sträcker sig över sju veckor och tre dagar."

De stirrade dumt på varandra för några sekunder. Eller, rättare sagt, _han _stirrade dumt på _Harry. _Det var som om en eld tänts i Gryffindorarens ögon.

"Jag… Jag är ledsen att jag förstörde slutspelet för er… jag såg att ni förlorade…" fick han tillslut fram.

"Vi behöver bara slå Bristol med 380 poäng, det är inga problem." svarade Potter kort, "Men jag är inte intresserad av ursäkter, jag vill veta varför du inte bemödade dig öppna _ett enda _av mina brev!" Den svarthårige mannens röst höjdes vid de sista orden.

Av någon anledning så väcktes samma känsla inom honom som när han bråkat med Potter på Hogwarts då de var små. Någon from av underlig blandning av irritation, uppspelthet och… samhörighet. Det här var deras sak. De hade gjort det så länge någon kunde minnas.

"Och _jag, _Potter, vill veta varför du skrev tjugonio brev till mig – mer än jag någonsin fått tidigare, av _någon – _och sedan kommer och häver mina försvarsförtrollningar och klampar in i mitt hus. _Vad _vill du ha av mig?" krävde han att få veta.

Potter tvekade inte en sekund, utan tog ett steg närmre och körde upp sin trollstav under hans haka innan han hann reagera.

"Ett _svar! _Ett svar är allt jag vill ha! Tjugonio ugglor skickade jag till dig, och varenda kom tillbaka tomhänt! Du listade ut vem jag var före jag visste att du var du! _Vad _är problemet!"

Gryffindorarens slytheringröna ögon borrade sig in i hans. Han stirrade tillbaka. Tidigare hade han alltid kunnat få Potter att vika undan med blicken. Nu kunde han lika gärna ha försökt stirra ett berg ur hans väg.

"Det här är problemet, Potter", sa han lågt, sköt undan Potters stav med sin vänsterhand och la den andra runt Potters midja.

Potters tappade trollstav klirrade mot golvet då deras läppar möttes. Han tog ingen notis om det, utan backade upp Harry mot väggen. Hans händer fick fatt om Potters korpsvarta hår och trasslade till det ytterligare då han tog ett fast grepp om det och vinklade Harrys huvud så han fick bättre vinkel.

Nu när Gryffindoraren inte hade någonstans att fly pressade han sig närmre den andre mannens kropp så den redan växande bulan i hans byxor omöjligt skulle kunna gå oupptäckt. Så drog han sig undan, lika abrupt som han börjat.

Harrys ögon var vidöppna av chock.

Hade han inte varit så fullkomligt vettskrämd så kanske han hade känt sig självbelåten.

Så smälte chocken långsamt bort och ersattes av ett litet leende.

"Du får ursäkta mig, Malfoy, men jag ser inte riktigt något problem i den här situationen…" sa Potter, och strök plötsligt med tummen över hans kind. "Inte mer än att du inte berättade för mig tidigare, naturligtvis",

Så var det plötsligt hans tur att bli kysst.

* * *

Det var det det... (en mening på 4 ord bestående av 3 "det"... hm...) Ny fic, tillslut. Jag har hållt på med den här i evigheter, men bara skrivit på den när jag verkligen hade lust. Jag hoppas den var bra nog för er. :)  
Kan kanske skriva fortsättning (direkt från den här scenen) om det finns intresserade.

Åh, förresten, jag har lagt ut lite nytt på fictionpress också. Länkarna finns på min sida om inte dessa funkar... ;) Sätt _http: / / www. fictionpress _(utan mellanslag... ;) ) framför varje länk så ska det nog funka... ;)

.com/s/2826765/1/Piano (Bäst)

.com/s/2826760/1/The_Outcome (Bra)

.com/s/2812650/1/Heaven (Eh... ok)


End file.
